The Twins New Toy
by Codypoly
Summary: Followers and others, please notice that I have made a much better story than this one and that this story will not continue for the time being. If more information on my new story, please check out my account. I am very sorry for the ending of this story so soon, but the decision was made and it will no longer be.


**Hello!~ If you are going to read my story I just want to let you know that this is my first (I think) ever story I have made! I just want to Thank you for taking your time to read this! This chapter is pretty (when I say 'pretty' I mean 'EXTREMELY') short, but.. I'll see if you like the shortness. I also do NOT own OHSHC! Anyways... ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

 _There is no way this is the school.._ Hi! My name is Akinara Aimi or Aimi Akinara. I am a new male scholarship student at Ouran Acadamy, and right now I am pretty sure my mother gave me the wrong directions to the school, but I have a secret, I'm a neko, meaning that I have a tail and ears on my head but do not have any fur on my body. I look back at the note the school gave me. _I guess i'll just have to go with it._

I make it in and saw the huge and gorgeous place in the inside. _I have a feeling i'm going to get lost extremly easily._ I saw a student waving his or her? arm in the air. _She must be my guide._ I walked over. " Hi! you must be Akinara Aimi." He said. I nodded my head. " I'm Haruhi Fujioka! I'll be your tour guide." He said with a smile. "okay!" I replied.

While we were walking he asked," Is their a reason why you keep your hood on?" _...Shoot, I knew he was going to ask._ "it's pretty cold in this place so I thought bringing a jacket would help." I said. " oh.." We finally made it to our classroom."Here is where our classroom will be for the school year." Haruhi walked inside with me still behind, we both bowed down to Sensai. _Ugh..My ears are ichy T_T._ I slid a hand through my hood to scratch my ears. _That's much better.._

"Ahh. Mr. Arinara~san!..Class, this is Arinara Aimi. He will be a new student at our school. Does anyone have any questions. _Whyyyyyy._ Hands raised and I pointed to some of them. "Why do you where your hood on?" One of the female students asked."It's cold" I replied. "Why do you have two teeth poking out of your mouth?" another asked." dental things." "Are you single?" I sweatdropped. "n-no." _Why!_ "O-Okay class, I think that's enough questions." Sensai said sweetdropping. _Thank you! I could kiss you! Even though your the one who started it._

" Okay Aimi, I think you can sit right next to," He scanned the room",There! Next to Haruhi Fujioka!" He finished. I nodded and walked down the desks as I saw all the boys, except for two red headed twins, glared at me making me extremely embarssed. _Way to make a good impression T~T!_ I saw the twins stare at me then smirk at me making me look away from them.

I make it to my desk as I put my bag next to me and layed my head on the desk. " Seems like the boys are jealous." Haruhi giggled. " hey~ don't laugh at me!" I said with sad expression on my face. He finally stopped giggling and got to work, I did the same thing.

(Hikaru's POV)

"Kaoru? Do you know where Haruhi's at?" Kaoru closed his book and anwsered, " yeah, she told me that she was going to show a new kid around." _Why didn't she tell me._ Haruhi finally comes in bowing to sensai then making it to her seat. " Hey Haruhi." Me and Kaoru greeted." Hey guys!" She said with a smile." Sorry I didn't tell you, Hikaru , that I was going to showing a new student around."yeah, you could of told me sooner." "Way to spread the guilt!" She said. The new kid then greeted himself to the class. He got most of the questions from the ladies. " Looks like we could get a new member." I whispered. Kaoru and Haruhi nodded in agreement.

Once he got to his seat, he looked depressed. Then I heard Haruhi say something to him saying that the boys were jealous. _Yeah right.._

(Aimi's POV)

Class finished and it was time for lunch. _Yes! Food!_ Since i'm a neko I have different likings to food like eatting fish or drinking milk, all part of what I eat! I went to bend down to get my food inside my bag, it was gone. _Huh?_ I searched around causing time to go by and making me the last person, or so I thought, here. I looked up to see one of the twins holding it." Is this what you were looking for?" One of them asked sarcastically(without me noticing)" Thank you so much! I was looking for it everywhere!" I went to grab it when he flinged up higher. "But before you do that," One of them started." We want you to go to Music Room 3 at the end of the day." The other finished." Why?" I asked while I was still trying to get my bag by Holding on to my hood and jumping. "Don't question, just go." The one holding my bag said. "I don't have to go if I want to!" I said getting frusturated." Why do you guys have to be so DIFFICULT!" I said raising my voice." Your the one who's being difficult." They said teasingly. " Just anwser." They said. _Ugh! This is getting so annoying!_

I then hissed at them, but then relised what I was doing, Then covered my mouth immediatly. _Oh No!_ They both looked at me with confusion." Why are you covering your mouth?" one asked. _What? seriously? They don't notice?_ " Anyways, make sure to come." The one holding said with a teasing expression. He dropped the bag on the floor and walked off with his other twin. _Why are they so annoying.._ I said as a tear dropped from my face. _Dang it! It's happening again._ I wiped the tears off my face. _I should probably go eat_. I went out the doors and to the Lunch Room.

(TIME SKIP!)

School had ended and I was getting ready to leave. _Huh? Those Twins and Haruhi left already?_ I finished up packing and walked out (trying) to find the exit.

 _You have got to be kidding me.._ I find the Room where the twins told me to be ,but was unable to find the exit. _I could check it out._ I started to grab the knob thinking about it, then finally opening to find flowers and a scent of Cherry Blossoms hit my face with a flash of bright light. "Welcome!" I heard and saw 6 people (including Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi) standing around a Chair with a person sitting in. " You finally made it," I heard one of the twins say. "you're so late." The other finished. _Man... When Haruhi mentioned them, I thought they would be like normal people, but NOPE!_ "Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, I belive this young man is in your class." Yup!" The Twins said in sync. Haruhi simply nodded. "uhhh?.." I noised in confusion." Who are you guys exactly?" I asked. "Oh yes, we didn't introduce ourselves, how rude of us." A guy with blonde hair and purple eyes said sweetly. "Kyoya." He said as he pointed to a guy with glasses.

"The one with the blank expression is 3rd year Takashi Morinozuka and the one on him is also 3rd year Mitsukuni Haninozuka." He said." and the one speaking was 2nd year Tamaki Souh along with the Hitachiin brothers, or Hikaru and Kaoru." _Ohhh, so those were their names, good thing I already know how to tell them apart._ " and lastly is 1st year Haruhi Fujioka, a new student who recently came." He finished up the details." Together we are the Host Club." He said as sparkles sparkled around them. _Where did those sparkles come from?_ " So, is there a reason why you are here?" Kyoya asked _. Ohh yeahhh._ " I was acually told to come here by those mischivous twins." I whispered the last part."ummhmm, and he will be helping out the Host Club." They said in sync. _Say WHAT!_ " There is NO way I can be a host." I said crossing my arms. " It seemed like the ladies took you to a liking." They said. _Darn these Twins! I wish I can just scartch them!_ " That's only because of my face! Baka!" I said angerly." I say, I also think your face looks adorable!" Tamaki said pulling my cheeks around."Oww! Let go!" I said pulling his arms away." I think he could really pull in some guests!" Hunny said. _Is he really a 3rd year? He's older that me!_

" Then it's settled!" Tamaki pointed at me. _Please No Please No PLEASE NO!_ " Aimi Akinara will become a full time Host!" NUUUUUUU!

* * *

 **Hoped you liked it! Please leave a comment so I can see if you were really interested or just plain 'Meh..'. Anyways, shall update as soon as possible just to make sure you guys are like 'OMGOSH CODY! HURRY UP AND MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER!'. Accually.. really don't mind if you go CRAY CRAY. That's up to you. Anyways, (again) I will talk again next chapter! BYEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
